Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2
Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 is an upcoming sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Dropbox as part of a double feature with ''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven'' in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Ash, SpongeBob, Simba, Mickey, Alex, and their friends) take a time-travel vacation to San Francisco and reunite with Charlie and his recently-deceased best friend Itchy as they meet a female dog named Sasha and her young owner David and find Gabriel's horn to return it to heaven before Red, Carface, Plankton, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Maleficent, The Horned King, Creeper, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) find it. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Sheldon J. Plankton, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Horned King, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make a Lion King crossover with All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 with Genie joining the Jungle Adventure Crew and Pluto, Iago, and Scar as guest stars, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Iago, Pluto, and Scar ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Like SuperKitaroShinX's film Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Mickey Mouse films, the Aladdin films, The Black Cauldron, the Scooby-Doo films, and Sleeping Beauty. *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series and Littlefoot's Adventures of An All Dogs Christmas Carol. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *Like SuperKitaroShinX's film Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies and the Pokémon movies, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lion King films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Scooby-Doo movies, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Mickey's House of Villains, The Black Cauldron, Free Willy 1-3, The Goonies, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'', Aladdin and the King of Thieves and All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 were released in 1996. *This film will be dedicated to the memory of Ernest Borgnine (who first replaced Vic Tayback as the voice of Carface Cruthers in the real film), due to his death on July 8, 2012. Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise